Ash's Secret Part 2
by Megan1
Summary: After Ash's secret is out, Ash and Misty go through a few rough moments... And then, something happens to Misty!


The last time we saw our heros, Ash and Misty had both confessed their love for each other - smething that really upsets Pikachu. He doesn't want to lose his friend to a girl. And all at the same time, Team Rocket is thinking up a sure-fire plan to capture Pikachu.... 

A few nights after Misty and Ash decided to not stay together, since they were so young, they still couldn't keep away from each other. Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu were all sitting around a campfire, almost asleep. A gentle breeze rustled in the trees, and Misty shivered. Ash hugged his arms around her, and she wrapped hers around him. They sat for a while before Misty they fell asleep in each other's arms. Brock sat there watching and thought to himself, "They sure look cute together. I just wish that I could do that with someone. I am always in love with someone, but they don't love me back. I wish I could share in Misty's love, like Ash does..." He sighed. His jealousy grew greatly in the next few days - so much so that one day, Brock called Ash over and soke with him alone. "Ash, you and Misty are the greatest couple. You two look so cute together. I just with that I could be there in your place. After all, I AM older..." Brock started. "Oh, no! I would never give Misty up for anything! Sorry, but not even for you," Ash replied. "It's settled then - we'll have a Pokemon battle to see who should be with Misty," Brock stated. Ash replied, "I don't think this is fair. Misty doesn't even know that you like her! And besides, she's not just an object we can win." But it was too late. Brock was already heading towards a clearing in the woods and calling his Pokemon of choice for the battle - Vulpix. Ash decieded he had no choice - he would try to defend Misty by trying to win the battle. He ran out to the clearing, taking Pikachu with him. Ash told Pikachu, "Pikachu, Brock is trying to take Misty away from me and it's so unlike him. But the only way I can keep her is by winning this battle." "Pika pika," Pikachu replied shaking his head. He still didn't want to lose his friend to Misty. "Aw, come on, Pikachu! I'll never forget you! And I'll do anything for you, if you only help me, just this once! You're my only hope!" Pikachu still wasn't convinced, but the battle had already begun. "Vulpix! Fire spin! Now!" Ash yelled. "Pikachu! Agility! Give it all you've got!" Ash said. Pikachu just did his own thing. He wasn't about to listen to the Traitor. Ash saw what Oikachu was doing. "Hold on! Time out!" Ash yelled. "Pikachu, you know how much Misty means to me, but you mean so much more! I promise I will never betray you, no matter what happens. Believe me. You were always #1 in my life and you always will be. I promise." Pikachu understood. He now knew that Ash hadn't forgotten about him. He rushed back to the fighting area. "Pikachu! Thundershock! Now!" Ash commanded. "Piiiikaaaachuuuuuu!" Vulpix jumped out of the way. "Vulpix, give him another Fire spin! I just have to get Misty to like me and this is the only way I can prove to her how much she means to me!" Brock yelled. "Pikachu! Look out! Another Thundershock!" Ash yelled. Pikachu jumped out of the way just in time and did a thundershock. Vulpix got hit and fell over. "Yes! Misty is still mine!" Ash exclaimed. Misty just happended to be walking by. "What's that supposed to mean?" she inquired. "Well, Brock got jealous and wanted to fight to see who was stronger, my or him. Whoever won would become your boyfriend." Ash replied. He was talking so fast since he was excited, that he didn't realize that what he was saying was not the right thing to tell Misty. Misty exclaimed, "You guys are so sick! Ash! For once, I thought you had grown up and you went off and did something so immature! I can't believe you! And Brock, I thought you would be a little more sinsible. I mean, you're the oldest... You should be setting an example. You're just too love crazy. I would never like somone like that!" She stormed off back in the direction she came, cuddling her Tokepi. Before she ran off, she turned around and said, "I can't believe I actually like you, Ash. You are so uncaring. I am not some prize or something." "But...but...but..." Ash stammered. He was trying to say that he only wanted to keep Brock from stealing her, but she had already left. "Look what you did, now, Brock! Nice going!" He ran off almost in tears. Pikachu tried to console him, but nothing would work. His true love was so mad, she wouldn't even speak to him, and even Brock was mad, for not winning. So no one except his Pokemon cared about him anymore. However, they still had to continue on to Veridian City. They were running out of supplies, and patience. 

While walking there, Brock in the middle, Ash and Misty on opposite sides, Ash tried to apologize. "Misty I.." "Hummmp!" Misty had her arms crossed and turned away. "Aw.. this will never work if she doesn't talk to me..." Ash told Pikachu. Misty overheard but didn't say anything. Suddenly, Pikachu had an idea. He wispered in Ash's ear and Ash nodded his head. Pikachu ran over to Misty, jumped on her back, and wispered something in her ear, too. Nobody, of course, can resist when Pikachu asks for something. What he had told each both of them was to make up. They looked at each other and stopped walking for a moment. Misty started to say something but changed her mind. She hadn't started the fight, so she wasn't the one to ask for forgiveness. {Besides, he started it. Him and... Brock.} She lookd over at Brock who was looking at her. He gave her a sheepish smile and Misty gave him a questioning look. She looked back at Ash, who had started walking again, and back at Brock. He said, "Misty, this for once is my fault. I want to love you like Ash does. You guys just used to look so cute together. I really want somebody to love me the same way." Misty's eyes teared up because she knew how much Ash loved her, and she had probably just ruined it. "Oh, Brock... No one will love you if you do that! You have to give them affection to get affection back..." She ran off to go find Ash. While she was running past some trees, a bag flew over her head and trapped her. As she struggled to get away, she screamed for help. Both Ash and Brock heard her and came running to save her. "Not so fast, kid." It was James! Team Rocket had capture Misty and were escaping. They jumped in to the balloon and started to float off. Jessie laughed when Ash started crying. "Look at the little baby - crying for his girlfriend! Awww! How cute!!! Hahahahahahahhaha!" James started laughing and Meowth joined in. Then they floated off. "First she was so mad at me, she broke up with me... Now I'll never see her again!" Ash complained to Brock. "Aww, don't say that. We should make up and work together to get Misty back." Brock replied. Ash said, "You're right, Brock! Come on Pikachu! Let's go!" 

What does Team Rocket have in store for Misty? Will Ash ever see her again? And if he does, will they get back together? Find out in Part 3! 


End file.
